<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Future Pending by Ranzatsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127745">Future Pending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranzatsu/pseuds/Ranzatsu'>Ranzatsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, also the rest of the resisty + bob are only mentioned, i mean its intended to be nalr but sort of beginning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranzatsu/pseuds/Ranzatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A navigator's first night with the Resisty, he has a lot to consider about his future..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Navigator/Lard Nar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Future Pending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a lot of confusion, almost blind panic and fear. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The Irken navigator, named Nico, never thought he would get away with his life much less that of another Irken named Bob but that was a tumultuous story for another time right now they were safe.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They were both now in the confines of the Resisty’s... well, hideout would be an appropriate word here he supposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the Resisty first made themselves known he would often think about them and he couldn’t deny that he’d laughed among his coworkers during that first appearance.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Of course, that was before the situation took a turn that nobody would have ever anticipated and right now, walking alongside the small Vortian captain he was grateful to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grateful to Lard Nar who’d been understanding and accommodating.. However unexpected it was that these two Irkens had shown up on their doorstep. After everything the Irken Empire had done to other species and their homes, even to those within it’s own Empire… and now after all of the encounters he’d experienced with the Resisty Nico guessed he began to feel fond of them? He almost laughed to himself at the absurd thought even if it was comforting.. That really, he liked Lard Nar a lot and was even inspired by him…… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Lard Nar’s words that opened his eyes to his own, and many others like Bob’s situation, he’d never realised that deserting was something he could do let alone an option and he knew Bob felt the same. So ‘grateful’ and ‘like’ were appropriate feelings even if they were unbecoming of an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Irken</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which was something that caused himself a fair amount of inner turmoil which he’d need to work through…    </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lard Nar’s gait slowed as they approached a door. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>This corridor, no more correctly, this hideout was similar to the original Vort ship they’d attacked the Massive in. Vortian technology.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well mostly anyway.. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened and Lard Nar ushered him into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we weren’t quite expecting you so I hope this will do.” It was said with an unfamiliarity which given the events of that day was a relatable feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico didn’t know what to expect from the moment they’d arrived here but immediately he noticed there was something different, there was no tension in the air…. he could breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico looked around for a moment. “A room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I mean.. Surely you’d want your own space right? To rest and such?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such a thought.. “Not that I’m ungrateful or anything but you do know that Irkens don’t need sleep right? So this seems rather… unnecessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was true, Irkens don’t necessarily need to sleep, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> if they become ill, injured or are at a point of exhaustion where they need to but otherwise their PAKS function in a way that it becomes unnecessary. A room though…. That was something he’d never had to himself before… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I mean I realise that but… heh.. Well everyone needs their own space right? So this is yours to do what you like with! ...I not long showed a similar room we quickly prepared for your little friend…. I think he quite liked it.” Maybe he might’ve looked a little too worried but Lard Nar smiled at the taller alien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Resisty was happy to take anyone in who wanted to help the cause, though he would admit he was a tad flummoxed when these two Irkens had ungracefully and unceremoniously landed at their </span>
  <em>
    <span>secret</span>
  </em>
  <span> hideaway’s front door. He’d never seen Bob before but he did remember Nico’s face from the various transmissions they’d had with the Massive. Of course, the Irken’s freckles were never clear from the poor transmission quality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a bit of a pause but from what he could see of the dubious look on Nico’s face said a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lard Nar almost panicked, was that the wrong thing to have said? His voice strained.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“..Is that wrong!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well no, I mean.. It’s just that Irkens are born to serve, we take pride in our work and our efficiency in doing that work for the Empire. I’ve only ever done what I was told to do, so what do I do if not that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… what brought you here? Other than you know, escaping the horrible treatment from your ex-empire of course.. OR I MEAN a better question would be what do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do you want to do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok. That was indeed a better question but one that Nico had never given much thought to outside of leaving the Empire. Nico moved and slid down the wall til he was seated on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, well… could we maybe just.. talk for now?? Is that alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lard Nar slid down beside him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes! That's alright but umm.. Do you mind if I ask a question first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you, you know? Alright? You mentioned when you arrived that it took a few days to find us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Physically I’m fine. Surprisingly I’m not exhausted even after that horrible ordeal!” Nico chuckled lightly to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well that’s good, not what I meant but… that’s for tomorrow I suppose.” Lard Nar would admit it, he wasn’t exactly good at this talking thing, he was no Spleenk after all.. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So, do you need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Bob and I actually picked up a lot of things while we were trying to find your hideout.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right! That’s another thing actually! but how did you both bloody well find us? This place is secret!! We’ve made sure of that, nobody should be able to find us! So..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You….uhhh….. You’re listed in this solar system’s white pages..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lis-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I KNOW, I MEAN…. We’re what????”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you not make your listing private?....and why </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> you have a listing….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-WE WERE SUPPOSED TO REMOVE IT! I gave Shloonktapooxis that job!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t panic umm.. Sir?” Sir was appropriate to use right? “We only found it by chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lard Nar sighed and leaned his head onto his knees. “Yeah.. you’re right. Nobody reads the white pages anyway, heh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico watched the Vortian’s face go from a small smile to one of worry again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..I’m glad you both came to us when you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico fiddled with his gloves. “Not the way I intended but I’m glad too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> not the way in which he wanted to leave the Empire or arrive with the Resisty but there was no changing that now, Bob was here and Nico was here sitting next to the very Vortian that inspired such emotions he never knew he could feel. The Irken learned a few things about the Vortian and his fellow freedom fighters that night right up until Lard Nar fell asleep next to him. These people were idiots but they were endearing idiots with a cause to fight for and a strong resolve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe this is exactly what he’d wanted and maybe this little Vortian could be his future..? He felt that fondness in him growing and maybe that was ok too..</span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This honestly came out a little different than I intended and its only short but hopefully you all still enjoy it! A little silly at the end but I think it turned out ok :P<br/>Nico and Bobs escape from the empire is another fic I'm still pondering whether to write or not, I've got a bit to work out with it tho</p><p>the art was done by me :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>